


The Way Out is Through

by LilyFlowerBlooms



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I am a HORRIBLE PERSON, Maybe - Freeform, Poor Marinette, So much angst, adrien god bless you, but he can be so thick sometimes, eventually, he just wants to make it better, itll all be okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:05:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyFlowerBlooms/pseuds/LilyFlowerBlooms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette finds herself in a horrible situation when a guy who calls himself Chat Blanc takes advantage of her. How will Chat deal with this news? how is Marinette going to deal with the fact that the man who hurt her looks like her best friend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The chapter where everything goes wrong

Marinettes hands danced along the fabric as she cut out the design for a new dress she was working on. The red fabric contrasting against her pale skin as her bluebell eyes focused solely on her project.

“Hey Mari, I have a question.” A certain feline companion called from below her.

She hummed in reply as she looked to the side to see Chat lying in a huge cushy wicker basket that held her yarn. She smiled at the sight as chat had strands of yarn stuck all over him. His eyebrows furrowed slightly as his lips quirked to the side.

“Well, why do you always seem to get frightened and run away when you talk to Adrien Agreste?” his gaze moved down to the yarn that surrounded him as he continued “He’s honestly a good guy and all, he just mentioned it to me in passing.” He finished as his gaze moved back up to meet Marinettes.

She smiled sadly as she looked down, “Funny you say that, because it’s the exact opposite. I’d normally tell you that all these pictures hung up around my room are actually here for fashion ideas, but they aren’t.” Her cheeks flushed slightly as she continued “I actually have a huge crush on him. He’s just a wonderful person, but every time I’m around him I just become a stuttering mess that can’t even speak one sentence without falling all over myself.” She finished pulling her legs up and resting her chin on her knee with a small dejected smile.

“Pretty embarrassing huh?” She looked over to the unusually quiet companion. His face cheeks flushed and his eyes wide as they stared at Marinette with surprise. “N-no.” He stuttered softly as the meaning of her words sunk in.

A small sniffle awoke him from his shock as he realized his friend was crying. He quickly got up and wrapped his arms around the now shaking girl. He gently pulled her against him as he stroked her hair, her tears wetting the fabric of his suit as they fell.  “Hey, hey. It’s okay.” He whispered. Marinette just shook her head and wrapped her arms around his waist and cried harder.

Chat just softly stroked her hair and held her till her sobs calmed down. As the sniffles lessened he pulled her away to look at her. Her eyes now red and puffy as she looked at him, tear marks incased her cheeks as he moved his hand up to gently wipe away the offending tears before they could skate down her cheeks.  
He smiled warmly as he cupped her cheek. “I’m absolutely _paw_ sitive if you can deal with this _purr_ efect kitty in a skintight suit,” He winked and flexed his other arm.” You can go talk to Adrien without stuttering.” He finished as the girl laughed at his puns. She smiled and hugged him

“Thanks Chat.”

“Now go clean up, your face is far too pretty for tears.” He said as he ushered her to the bathroom. She nodded and made her way over. A few minutes later she returned her face slightly pink and her eyes less red and puffy. “ _Purr_ fect.” He smiled. She shook her head with a small groan. As she sat down in her chair, content with continuing her project.

“You and those puns are gonna be the death of me.” He chuckled “You know you _paws_ itively love my _purr_ fect puns.” He countered as he curled back up amongst the yarn. His claws gently kneading it  

Mari rolled her eyes and finished cutting out her design.  And turned back to grab her other fabric. “Damn,” she muttered as she found she was almost out of her black fabric. The current wicker basket resident hummed in curiosity.  “I’m out of my fabric and I need to finish this design by tomorrow.” She glanced at her window noticing the large thunderheads a couple miles away, “Maybe I can quickly go get it and be back.” She murmured as chats ears flattened against his hair.

“I don’t think that would be a good idea, Mari.”

“It’ll be fine, just around the corner.” She replied as she slipped her shoes. Chat grabbed her wrist, “Marinette, I really don’t think you should be out this late. Let me go get it instead.”

Marinette giggled and replied “Silly kitty, I’ll be fine. And you wouldn’t even know what your looking for, remember last time?” Chat flushed and looked away in shame.

“Okay.. But if you aren’t back in 30 minutes im coming to find you.” He said as he let go of her wrist. Marinette smiled and lightly hugged chat before making her way out.

 

The thunder clapped as Marinette rushed home after buying a ton of fabric. Marinette’s arms like jelly as she kept the fabric close to her. With the oncoming thunderstorm now rather close and her without an umbrella, she just wanted to be home

“Oh, ladybug~”  
Marinette’s head whipped to the voice that called her alter ego. Blue met green as her eyes connected with a pair of glowing green eyes.  
“Chat?” she called incredulously, as her worries moved her towards her companion. “Are you ok?” she asked finding herself in the darkened alley.  
“Oh my lady, im _purr_ fect.” She heard the voice purr. Marinette rolled her eyes at the pun. “Well, that’s obvious with your stupid puns. Why are you in the alley?” She questioned crossing her arms. Something about his voice sounded wrong, she just couldn’t pin her finger on it..

“Oh I was just thinking about my sweet little bugaboo.” Marinette’s eyes widened at the statement. 'He didn’t know she was.. how could he?' Her eyes caught on movement of something, white?

“Why don’t you come out in the open?” she questioned, her eyes narrowing at the figure that stayed just out of sight. She was met with a dark chuckle.

A chill danced across her bare skin as she realized the possibilities of her situation, the dark alley, the distance to the opening, he could easily grab her- She shook the thoughts away. He would never hurt her, right?   
“If you insist _purr_ incess.” He replied as he stepped towards her, now less than an arm’s reach. Marinette gasped at the person who stood in front of her. He looked like the Chat noir she knew, except he was taller, his hair was longer, his voice was deeper, and he was dressed in white. The main difference was the predatory look in his gaze. Marinette’s instincts told her to run as quick as she could.

“Chat noir?” the words fell off her tongue without even her realization at first. “Oh, no.” chuckled the imposter. “I’m Chat blanc, M’lady.”  He grinned as he backed her against the wall. Marinette’s head swam in confusion, the words ‘who’ and ‘why’ seemed to repeat but held no meaning. The warmth of the hand on her cheek, brought her back. The mutterings of adoration and love felt disgusting as the imposters eyes raked down her body with no shame.

A slap echoed in the alley as her hand connected with his cheek.

Marinette was livid. How dare he say such words of love as his eyes violated her body! She went to walk away, anger still clouded her thoughts not allowing her to register the anger on the others face.

Her back and head flared in pain she was yanked back and a pair of hot lips connected to hers. The brick digging painfully into her tender back. The fabric in her hands ripped away. Her eyes squeezed close as claws raked down her arms leaving red lines in their wake. “Chat! Please no!” She cried as his lips attacked her neck. Her arms frantic as she struggled against his grip.

He yanked his eyes up to meet her wet ones. His eyes glowed in the dark alley as they glared at her.

“hush LB, or it will be worse.” His hissed next to her ear. Marinette’s eyes popped open at the nickname. Her hands scratched, punched and clawed anything within reach with a renewed fear and horror. A cry escaped her as he sunk his teeth into her neck suddenly, her body now suddenly feeling limp.

“You’re mine now.” He chuckled as his claws ripped away her shirt in a simple stroke. Her pink lacy bra now there for all to see. Hot tears ran down her cheeks as his claws dug into the soft skin of her sides.  Her mind desperately wishing she had brought tikki with her.

She could feel his wet tongue, like a slug against her cheek as he licked away her tears.  
“Mmm, M’lady your sorrow tastes absolutely _purr_ fect.” He murmured against her skin. Marinette felt a laugh of pure irony bubble up her throat. Those stupid puns, at a time like this.

“What’s so funny _Purri_ ncess?“ Whispered the fake in her ear as his claws drew blood down her sides. Marinette bit her lip trying not to scream in pain, knowing if she did it would only make things worse. The coppery taste of her blood filled her mouth as he ripped down her jeans, leaving red marks in his wake.  
“Cat got your tongue?” He questioned as he licked her blood off his now red claws. “God, you taste delicious, M’lady. You should taste” He moaned as he pressed his lips against hers, his tongue seeking entrance to her mouth. Marinette determined not to allow it kept her mouth firmly shut. This only egged the other on as his claws ripped away the lacy barricade between him and her small breasts.

She fought not to cry but was defeated as his claws danced around the sides of her breasts and down her stomach, leaving the bright red rivers to flow down her creamy skin. His tongue immediately took advantage of her moment of weakness, shoving his in her mouth tasting everything she had to offer.

“God you taste like heaven _Mari_ , you even gave me more to taste.” He said as he looked in her broken eyes, the flame of determination he always loved now a small ember.

 “Marinette?”

Her head whipped to the opening of the alley. While her vision fading she could barely make out a spot of blonde and black. Her silent plea for help did not go unnoticed by the fake that held her captive. “Too bad our fun was cut short. I’ll be seeing you around, LB.” he murmured as he kissed her cheek and dropped her to the ground. A small cry escaped her strained vocal cords at the impact. It felt like knives were digging into her whole body. She felt the cold rain soaking her as she heard the sound of footsteps come toward her. Her vision fuzzy and black around the edges allowed her to make out blonde and white coming toward her.

 “Please. No more.” She whispered bringing her arms to shield her, even though she knew it was a fruitless attempt if he actually tried to do anything. She just wouldn’t let him take the last of her dignity.

“Marinette, is that you?” Asked the soft voice as it a pair of hands touched her arm. She ripped her arm away with her remaining strength. “No..More.” she whispered trying to disappear into herself so this person wouldn’t see the broken, violated person she now was.

“What happened?” they asked. Marinette gave no reply. The rain soaked her already tired body causing her to shiver violently as sobs started to shake her body.

“Let me help you, please?” the soft voice begged as something warm wrapped around her. That voice sounded so familiar. Who was it? She nodded, she could barely open her eyes. She felt so dizzy and exhausted. The figure gently picked her up with ease. Mari wrapped her arms around the persons neck, he felt so warm compared to her wet cold body. She blinked hazily, her eyes connecting with a pair of blurry green ones. The warmth and familiarity of them immediately clicked.

“Adrien, please help me.” She begged just as everything went dark.


	2. Seems Mari has awoke

She could hear a rhythmic beeping. She felt so tired, and her eyes felt so heavy. She felt like there was a lead weight on her chest. She just wanted to drift back into that warm nothingness, but the sharp beeping wouldn’t let her.

Her throat felt like sandpaper, she just wanted something to sooth it. A quiet sobbing seemed to surface over the beeps, it sounded like.. her mum? Why was her mum crying? She was just sleeping. Did something happen? Realizing she should get up and console her mother, she decided to get past the heaviness that seemed to weigh her body down.

 She slowly opened her eyes, they felt like lead weights were tied to them. It was so bright, and.. white? Marinette’s eyes popped open at the thought of the color, Flashes of last night suddenly invading her head. The pain, the fear, the sorrow, the disgust, wrapping around her thoughts. She looked to her left.

_“I’ll be seeing you around, LB”_

_He was here!_ He was here for her, just like he said he would be! She had to get away, she wouldn’t let him hurt her again.

“No, not again!” She said as she scrambled away from the blond figure sitting at the edge of her bed.

 “Marinette?! The blond figure gasped. She recoiled at the gasp, reminded of how the other sullied her name as he ripped into her skin. “Marinette, it’s okay. You’re safe.” He assured her as he reached forward to grab her arm. Her skin burned at his touch as she quickly ripped it away. _‘I’m not save if you’re here.’_ She thought as her eyes surveyed the room for anything she could use to protect herself. The plain white room offered nothing accept the door. If she could get around him she could run for the door and-

Sabine! She’s awake!” the figure called causing Marinette to curl into herself. The door opened and in walked an older Asian woman with taller girl with ombre hair and glasses. “m-mom? Alya?” Marinette questioned as she stared at the two women who walked in, their eyes stuck on her.

Sabine was the first to break the silence.

“Marinette?” she gasped her voice thick as her eyes watered. She rushed over and hugged her daughter as tears fell down. Marinette clung to her mother as she shook like a leaf. Sobs and soft murmurings filled the silence of the hospital room.

After a few minutes pass Sabine moves away with a kiss on Marinette’s forehead. Marinette wiped her face with her hand as she glanced at Alya. Alya now sitting next to Marinette, hugged her broken friend. Her tears running down her cheeks as she promised Marinette the world and more. Marinette just held tight and buried her face in the crook of Alya’s neck.

Alya let the smaller girl go but still held her hand. She glanced at Adrien who just quietly looked away, his eyes glassy as he blinked back tears.

As her eyes ghosted over his forlorn figure she remembered him finding her and saving her, she felt a pang of guilty for how she treated him when she woke up.

“Thank you, Adrien.” She said softly looking at her trembling fingers before glancing up at him. His eyes were gentle as they looked at her, a soft smile on his lips.

“You’re Welcome, Marinette. I’m glad you’re okay.” He replied. Marinette looked studied the face she knew well as it covered her walls. His eyes were bloodshot, dark circles framed his under eyes, and his hair now more messy reminded her of a certain cat.  

Marinette smiled slightly at the kindness and concern of her longtime crush.

Her eyes returned to the two women who sat on either side of her. “Can I go home?” She asked her eyes resting on her mother who sat to her left. Her mother frown as she gently takes Marinette’s hand.” Their still needs to be some paperwork done, but I promise you can leave afterwards.”  Marinette nodded as she looked down, noticing the bruises that encircle her wrists and crawl up her arms in splotches.

Her mind wanders to the certain feline she left at home, and wonders what happened to him. She worries he is still looking for her or got sick in the rain. She decides to let him know she’s okay as soon as possible, and also to make sure he’s okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #Marineedsallthelove #pooradrian


	3. Chapter 3

“I’m alright, maman. Really I am.”  
Sabine looked at her daughter, Marinette could see the worry in her eyes. She seemed to have aged 20 years in the short span of time that everything has occurred. Marinette pushed the door open, the warm smell of the bakery made her feel warm and comfortable. Pleasant memories washed over her. She smiled as she saw her father come from the back. His eyes widened as he rushed over her, he hugged her gingerly. She stiffened slightly in the hug her mind willing her to run, but gently returned it.

“I’m so sorry sweetie. “He whispered his voice sounding hoarse.

“It’s not your fault Papa, please don’t blame yourself.” She replied.

They moved apart as Marinette took in her father’s bloodshot eyes that reflected her mother’s worry. Marinette felt terrible for her parents that didn’t deserve to deal with a broken daughter on top of her grandmother who was close to death. Marinette looked away, the oranges of the sunset catching her attention reminding her of how late it was getting.

“I’m going to go get some rest.” She said moving toward the stairs. “Of course sweetie, do you need any help.” her mother asked moving toward her

Marinette shook her head “No, I’m okay.”

Sabine nodded with a small smile. Marinette returned it with a tired smile that didn’t reach her eyes.

 Marinette slowly made her way up to her room. Her whole body ached and she just wanted to curl up in her warm bed.   She felt hollow and tired in a mute world. She trudged up the stairs before opening the trap door to her room. Once inside she smiled at the warmth of her pink room bathed in the fading lights.

“Marinette!” A small voice called before Marinette felt the small being launch itself at her face.

“Tikki.” She smiled, bring her hand up to cup her small friend. She hadn’t realized how much she had missed her constant companion.

“What happened Marinette?” Tikki asked. Her eyes bored into Marinette as the later looked away. “Remember how I went out to get fabric the other night?”  Tikki nodded.

“Well…I heard someone say “Ladybug~” and I went to see…Tikki, he looked like chat just his suit was white and his hair was lighter.” Marinette looked at Tikki the fear and desperation clear on her face.

Tikki hesitated but persisted “What happened Marinette?”

The tears were now flowing down Marinette’s cheeks freely.

“Tikki, h-he hurt me.” She sobbed looking away from the god that sat in her hand. Tikki gasped softly before hugging her charges cheek. Even though other ladybugs before had gone through the similar experiences, it never made it easier.

“Tikki i was so scared.. If it hadn’t been for Adrien he- he would’ve. ” Marinette trailed off as she sobbed harder her knees buckling under her.

“You’re okay Marinette.” Tikki reassured.

“You don’t understand Tikki, he said he’d come back.” Marinette said through sobs. Marinette hugged herself as she pulled her knees up to her chin. The tiny kwami moved to her knee looking sadly at her charge.

“If he does Marinette you’ll be ready!” Tikki replied patting Marinette’s head with her tiny paws.

Marinette was silent only for her sobs. She held herself tight for a while and soon her sobs slowed before stopping. Marinette looked up at the kwami on her knee, her eyes puffy and red. Tears coated her flushed cheeks. Tikki flew over to Marinette’s desk and grabbed a handkerchief and handed to the poor girl. Marinette smiled sadly at the small god.

“Thanks tikki” she whispered before cleaning her face. Marinette walked to her bathroom and splashed cold water on her face and cleaned herself up. The small god hovered nearby watching her carefully.

Marinette glanced at her computer and saw the time which read 8. She glanced out at her darkened window with a frown. The dark now seemed more oppressive than it used to. With a soft hum Marinette made her way over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of red and black pajamas. She ran her hand over the softness of the bottoms with a small smile. She quickly changed into the garments and flopped on to her bed. She snuggled down in the comforter.

“Goodnight Tikki.” Marinette whispered to her companion who sat on the cat pillow that stretched around the bed. She was extremely grateful to the small fairy.

“Goodnight Marinette” The kwami returned, touching her charges forehead lovingly before curling up to sleep beside her charge. Dark worried clouded her thoughts as she looked at her chosen’s peaceful face.

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Marinette’s head turned to the trap door on her roof. Fear seeped into her veins as she heard the telltale creak of it opening. Her room was so dark that she couldn’t see anything._

_Tink_

_Tink_

_Tink_

_She pulled the comforter up closer as she heard them come down her ladder ever so slowly, making sure to take their time. Marinette could feel her breath catch and her body shake as the words that haunted her flickered through her thoughts. She prayed to every deity that it wasn’t him. Marinette scooted closer to the wall as the footsteps neared her._

_Her heart dropped as the footsteps stopped right beside her with a small chuckle she recognized._

_“Oh Mari, I told you I’d be back.” She heard him say. Marinette felt like her heart would beat out of her chest as she gasped seeing the bright green eyes staring down at her hungrily._

_“No! NO Please No!” she begged as he grabbed her wrists and pressed her down into the bad straddling her hips. His lips crashed against hers as he shamelessly groped her breasts and ass._

_“God you taste so good Marinette” he groaned as he kissed down her neck as she wiggled under him her tears freefalling as she begged him to stop._

_“Marinette you’re so fucking hot”._

_“Marinette your cries sound so fucking sexy”_

_“Marinette”_

“MARINETTE!”

Marinette woke up to Tikki calling her name. The terror still fresh in her veins as she looked at the small god. “You were having a nightmare so I woke you up.” Tikki said, her eyes reflected her worries for her chosen.

“Thank you.” Marinette hoarsely whispered as she wiped her tears away. She didn’t want to think about the nightmare that had wrapped itself into her memory vividly. She grabbed her phone and checked the time which read 6:00.

“Looks like I’m going to be early for once.” Marinette laughed humorlessly. She grabbed her clothes and headed to the bathroom to start a day she wasn’t really looking forward to.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow.. that was rather hurtful to write...sorry mari..it doesnt get better before it gets worse


End file.
